


When We’re Around Us

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought about skydiving, rock scaling, even naked foosball.  But this is more fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We’re Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the alphabet writing meme and [](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/profile)[**katewallace**](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/)’s prompt of **V is for Valentine’s Day**. The title was inspired by icons by [](http://agsmith01.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://agsmith01.livejournal.com/)**agsmith01**.

“I don't know, I have a feeling this might be disgusting.” Erin laughed.

“Probably, but tell me you're not having fun.”

“I really am; I can't believe it. OK, what now?”

“We drop the Twinkies in and wait. What do you mean you can't believe it? I told you this would be an adventure, didn’t I?”

Erin nodded. She began to take the sponge cakes out of the packaging and put them on the plate in front of her. She handed it to Dave and he emptied the plate into the frying cage, lowering it into the grease.

“Should we have put flour or something on them first?” she asked. “I've never fried anything without flour.”

“I'm thinking that would be disgusting.” He replied.

“And that would be different from what we’re doing right now how?”

“I wouldn’t be able to eat them, that’s how. Come and look.”

Erin got up and walked over to the Fry Daddy that Dave set up on the counter by his stove. Sure enough the Twinkies were frying. She could see the spongy cake changing color from the generic Spongebob Squarepants yellow to a golden, crispy brown.

“What's going to happen to the cream? Will it burn?”

“I don't know.” Dave shrugged.

“Haven’t you done this before?”

“Nope.”

“This is your first time?” she asked. “You just dropped something into a fryer with no idea of what could happen?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“You're insane.” Erin rolled her eyes.

“But sexy.” he kissed her nose. “I'm insane but sexy.”

“Like I said…you're insane.”

“I wanted us to do a first, together.” Dave replied. “I thought about skydiving, rock scaling, even naked foosball. But this is more fun.”

“You thought about naked foosball?”

“I considered that one for some time.”

She laughed, leaning her body on his. Dave slipped his arm around her waist and held her there. Erin kissed his neck before licking his ear, liking the way Dave shivered. He pulled the frying cage up and let the grease drip away.

“I'm not eating that.” she said, crinkling her nose.

“We have to at least take one bite. My mother always said there is no use cooking something you don’t plan to savor. It’s why she never made fish…she didn’t like to eat it.”

“Well you first.”

“We’re gonna do it together.” Dave said.

Using tongs to grab two of the Twinkies, Dave put them on a plate and then took it over to the table. Erin got milk from the fridge, taking two glasses from the cabinet. She poured them and handed one to Dave.

“What are we drinking to?” she asked.

“You make the toast tonight, baby.”

“Let’s drink to togetherness; to adventures that we’ll share together over time. To always coming up with something interesting.”

“I will definitely drink to that.” Dave lightly tapped his glass against hers and sipped the milk. Then he picked up the cooling Twinkie. “Do you want to do a three count?”

“One, two, eat, or one, two, three, eat?” Erin asked.

“Did I ever tell you how adorable you are when you're anal?” He grinned.

“That’s a viable question David, mine not yours. Scoff if you want to.”

“We’ll do one, two, three, eat…and don’t cheat.”

Erin nodded, picking up her Twinkie. She couldn’t help but look at it with a combination of disgust and awe. It was cool they were doing something new, together, but what a weird thing for it to be. Where did Dave come up with his ideas? Well, it was better than naked foosball. What was foosball anyway?

“I’m ready.” She said.

“OK, one, two, three, eat.”

They both bit into the Twinkies and took a moment to let it all sink in. Dave took another bite, and another, eventually finishing his Twinkie. Erin took one more and then passed it off to Dave. He finished hers too.

“What did you think?” he asked.

“It was too sweet. The spongy stuff fries up nice though, but it’s like the grease intensifies the sweetness of the cream. You know what it made me crave though?”

“What?”

“Funnel cake. I could really go for some funnel cake right now.”

“When the summer comes we’ll go to the fair. I’ll take you on the Ferris wheel and we’ll have all the funnel cake you desire. I’ll be getting the deep fried Twinkies. I like them.”

“You have a notorious sweet tooth.” Erin replied.

“All the better to taste you with, my dear.”

Erin pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him and holding on. Dave exhaled as he stroked her hair.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Erin Strauss.”

“It is very happy.”

She kissed him, hardly able to contain her happy sigh. Silly holidays like this had never been part of her life with Eli. He would always buy her flowers, maybe take her out to dinner, perhaps they would even make love, but there was no adventure in it. Erin stopped blaming him for that a long time ago…she never asked for anything. Of course she never asked for anything with Dave either.

That never stopped him from giving, giving, and giving some more. It wasn’t about presents or extravagance, though he could do that well when he wanted to. It was always about the simplicity and joy of being together. Two people in their 50s making deep fried Twinkies because they’d never eaten them before.

And later he promised that they’d snuggle by the fire. He wanted to read aloud from one of those erotic books she kept in the nightstand drawer. Erin didn’t know whether to laugh, blush, or look forward to it. Right now all she wanted to do was hold onto Dave, kiss until she was breathless, and kiss a little more for good measure.

“I love you.” he whispered against her lips.

“I love you too. I have fun with you.”

“You sound surprised. We've been having fun for years now.”

“I'm not surprised that I'm having fun with you…I'm surprised that I'm having fun.”

“Please. You're one of the funnest people I know.”

“Funnest isn’t a word, David.”

“OK, you're not the funnest person I know when you do that.”

Erin laughed, kissing him and hugging him tight.

“Fine, I'm one of the funnest people you know.” She said.

“Uh uh, too late now. You’ve already dampened the mood.”

“Well, we’re definitely gonna have to do something to get it back.” Erin whispered. Her hands slipped down to caress his ass. She knew Dave could never get enough of that.

“There is a fire roaring in the other room and I bought a book especially for tonight. Mudgie is at the babysitter’s so mommy and daddy can be alone.”

“I miss him already. He should've come in, knocked the plate over, and eaten all the Twinkies.”

“Yeah, that would be Mudge.” Dave laughed. “I want you…I want you all to myself. I want you naked, giggling, wanton…yeah that sounds good.”

“You’ll make love to me by the fireplace?” she asked, running her fingers through his thick, dark hair.

“Mmm, I couldn’t think of a better cap to put on our evening.” Dave pulled out of her arms. He took her hand, started leading her toward the living room. “Come, beautiful, I have some fairy tales I really think you're going to enjoy.”

“Can I tell you that this is the best Valentine’s Day ever? You’ve given me some good ones but this one is going down as my favorite.”

“We’ve only just begun; there’s gonna be more to love before the night is over.”

“Lead the way, Agent Rossi.”

Dave smiled, walking her into the living room. He laid out the comforter to relax on, the quilt to wrap up in, and the cold wine to drink. There were little appetizers, the crackers and cheese that she loved, pretzels, Italian meatballs…he knew what he was doing. A night of romance was planned and Dave Rossi had a PhD in romance.

He also had a willing, eager, overachieving pupil in Erin Strauss. Dave wished he could give her more special nights; nights where all he did was indulge her every whim. Work kept them busy, and tired. It also kept them separated. Tonight it was the last thing on either one of their minds.

***

  



End file.
